Mobile computing devices afford users a large degree of freedom. With advances in wireless network capabilities, mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and the like, provide users the ability to work and play on their device while at work, at home, or travelling. When used in a trusted physical or network environment, such as a trusted corporate campus with a secure network domain, site and network administrators may implement stringent policies and protocols to protect the mobile computing device and other devices and information on the network. However, when the mobile computing device is used in an unknown or untrusted domain, such as on a public street or connected to an unsecured public wireless network, it is difficult to anticipate every possible threat. The computing device can be stolen or lost or subject to network based attacks.